1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic board and the manufacturing method and an image sensor package and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a ceramic board is used in a package of active devices such as a semiconductor drive chip, or employed as a package containing passive devices and active devices such as a capacitor, an inductor and a resistor.
That is, a ceramic board is widely used to construct various electronic components such as a module substrate, a switch, a filter, a chip antenna, and each kind of chip package substrate.
In recent years, a ceramic substrate is manufactured in a way that a plurality of ceramic sheets is stacked, by performing a firing process.
At this time, a stacked ceramic sheet is interposed with metal material like an inter-layer electrode line or a via electrode, by which, as a result, a structure may be changed by contraction during firing, and a warpage may occur according to the structure of a stacked ceramic sheet to cause a fault.